Choices
by Madwren
Summary: Chapter 3! YAY! This story is an Alternet Universe! Kagome is your commin thif. untill one day Lord Koouga Takes an intrest in her. Could be KouKag or InuKag or maybe even SessKag! Read Please!
1. Default Chapter

Madwren: "Hey its just me again with a new fan fic!!! Hope you like it. Inuyasha: "what ever you write will be shit!" Kagome: "Inuyasha that was rude SIT, SIT, SIT!" Miroku: "well go on with your story!"  
  
Choices  
  
Chapter 1 Just Another Day or is it?  
She woke up in the morning just the same as always under the tree just outside a small village in the eastern lands. She had black hair to her middle back. She had a red dress that went to about the middle of her thighs. It was ripped in many placed and was very dirty. The dress also had a white, well brown now, ribbon around the waist that came to a bow in the back. She was poor and had to steal her food from the village. That's why she had to sleep outside the city limits under her favorite tree. They knew her face so if she stepped into the City Square she would be beat or have stones thrown at her.  
  
This was Kagome's life before it happened. It was a normal day. Wake up, steal food and go explore the woods for a while. She had gotten to know the woods very well exploring the woods for the past 4 years. But she always seemed to find a new path she had never seen.  
  
She walked through the streets of the city with a heavy vail over her face and a cloak draped over her shoulders. She sat down by a stand for cloths. She felt her dress was getting a bit too short so she would swipe another. That's when she heard the fife's (I know not very Japan like instruments but I like the fife.) to announce that the prince's carriage would be passing through and that ment she had to remove her vail. It was coming closer and she got on her hand and knees like the other villagers around her and removed her vail. She had never seen the prince and it didn't bother her. But as the carriage passed she looked up to see him. He had long silver hair and to fuzzy white ears on the top of his head. She could swear that her looked strait at her with his golden eyes. But then she looked down. The humans were not permitted to look at their demon prince or any other royalty. Just Kagome's luck the princes female bodyguard, the villagers called her Sango, saw Kagome look at the prince. She was heading toward Kagome with a straight face and one of those I'm-gonna-yell-at -you looks in her eyes. Kagome was scared she didn't want to go to prison.  
  
She started to get up keeping her head bent so they could not see her face. She quickly put the vail on and made a run for it. Sango made a run after her but was stopped by prince Inuyasha. So Kagome reached the woods safely but she lost her vail in the run from Sango.  
  
Inuyasha sat in his carriage and watched the girl run. 'How dare she. She had no right to look at me. But why did I let her go. I know that Sango could have caught her. Well she dropped her vail and my servants can track her.' He smirked at his last remark. 'I will find her and make her be more respectable.'  
  
Inuyasha was on his way to Kouga's castle. His father was trying to make them friends and unite the North and East lands. When Inuyasha arrived he took his two bodyguards/friends (Sango and Miroku) with him inside. He had the vail that girl dropped in his pocket. As he and his friends walked into the Hall to be greeted by Kouga at a table.  
  
"Inuyasha nice to see you again." He said not even looking up.  
  
"Look Kouga I know you don't want me to be here. I don't blame you I am not a nice person. So if we could just get this over with. I really have something I want to see back in my domain."  
  
"Fine here's the deal I will join with you if.."  
  
"If what you bastard!?"  
  
"If I may be allowed to pick a mate from your kingdom. I hear that they are very beautiful there."  
  
"That's it?! Yes fine what ever just no one that works on the staff at my castle." Inuyasha said as he saw Kouga look at Sango.  
  
"Done then mutt face I will join you."  
  
"Don't call me that and fine bye we will meet in a few weeks to discuss this more." Inuyasha said as he got up to leave "oh and go ahead and pick a woman or mate. She must be willing." Then Inuyasha left. As he was going out the door he accidentally dropped the vail the girl he saw earlier was wearing. He was almost home when he realized that it was missing and he most likely dropped it back at the ass whole's house, but he could not go back and he left it. Although he did not have the vail maybe he could still find the girl.  
  
Kouga walked to the door ready to go look at the women in Inuyasha's Kingdom. That's when he found the vail. He picked it up and smelled it in his hands. He liked it's smell. A sweet smell. It was a females. And by the smell of things she was mateless and in heat. He walked over to his wolf guards and told them to bring back the girl that the attractive smell belonged to. And they were off into the woods that separated his and Inuyasha's Kingdom.  
  
Kagome had reached her tree once again. She wasn't that worried that the guards were after her. No one could find her in her home or the place she claimed as her home she had grown to love it. She never wanted to leave it. She clutched her knee because she fell when running from the guard earlier. It hurt badly and she knew it was bleeding, but it was covered in dirt. So she decided to take a long bath in the hot springs. They always seemed to calm her after a long day's chase. So she took off in the woods taking a small towel and some soaps she had swiped from the village a week ago. It smelled like lilacs and other wonderful scents that she could not recognize. She took off her cloth and lowered her self into the hot spring. It was nice and warm and actually deep it went up to her shoulders. Not caring to get her soap she got her hair wet and laid on her back in the water. 'this felt good' she thought to her self in a dazed way.  
  
Kouga's wolves followed the scent of the girl to the hot spring. They watched as she swam around in the water. One of them growled to the others and told two of them to inform their master that the girl had been found. With a grunt two of the four wolves that stood near the spring left as two stayed behind to keep an eye on the girl making sure nothing happened to her.  
  
The two wolves headed back to Kouga's castle. When they arrived they went strait into Kouga's private room and told him they found her. He patted his furry companions. Who excepted his praise gratefully.  
  
"Come on boys lets see if this girl is as pleasing to the eyes as she is to the nose." He said with a smug look on his face as he headed out the door and toward the forest. It took him but a minute to reach his guards who were still watching the girl. " You were right boys she is very beautiful. And the scent is so strong." He said as he tried so very hard to resist walking out there and taking her as his. But he waited.  
  
Kagome had just finished with her soothing bath and was wrapped in her towel. She hung her freshly washed Kimono (still really dirty and ripped and torn) on a branch of her favorite tree (the god tree). She rapped her cloak around her clean body. Walking over to the tree she yawned. She pulled the cloak tighter over her body because she could not shake the feeling she was being watched, and she was right Kouga kept a close eye on her waiting for her to sleep so he could make his move. Lucky for him Kagome was very tired she laid down next to the tree using her hands as a slight pillow and closed her eyes.  
  
Making sure her breathing had slowed and she was totally asleep he crept out of his hiding place and examined the girl more. She was truly fit to be his woman. The only thing is would she be willing? DUN DUN DUN!!!!! So what do u think?? I hope u like it. And soon I think I will post two other stories one inuyasha and one harry potter. Please R&R!  
  
TTFN Madwren 


	2. Chapter 2 you want me to be what!

Hey I finally decided to update! YEA!!!!!!!! Well please read and review!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha! But one day when I get out of this mental ward I will! I WILL I WILL! WUHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAAHHAHHA *Cough* HAHAHHAHAHAAHAHA WUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH *Cough, cough* AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH *cough AWWWWWWWWWWWWW I give up* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Choices  
  
Chapter 2 You want me to be WHAT? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke up feeling warm and happy and comfortable. 'Wait a minute comfortable. My tree is not this comfortable!' Kagome's eyes snapped open and she was lying on a large bed. The bed was a lavender color. It matched all the light blues and purples in the fancy room she was laying in. Even the walls were tinted in a light purple. The sight of all that purple almost made her sick. She closed her very confused eyes. 'What the hell happened?! Where the hell am I?! It's like I'm dreaming a wonderful dream.' She opened her eyes and looked around. The room she was in even though it was all purple was totally huge and beautiful. She was in a total bliss. Slowly she got of her bed and walked to the door and pushed it open. She stepped out into the equally if not more beautifully furnished hallway. She shivered as she stepped onto the cold stone floor.  
  
She finally noticed that she was not wearing her cloak or dress, but she was wearing a long silk white nightgown. The nightgown went down past her ankles and her bare feet were cold as she walked down the passageways. Her hair was brought up to the top of her head in a tight bun. If she didn't know that she was a homeless peasant then she would have thought she was royalty.  
  
Kagome made her way through the hallways trying not to bump into anyone. Then she heard voices coming toward her. She would have turned to run the other way but she didn't know which way they were coming from. The voices seemed to echo everywhere.  
  
Kagome panicked and she did the only thing she could think of. She went into a door that was right beside her. She shut it quickly and quietly. Thinking she was safe she leaned against the door to listen for the voices to pass, but they didn't. They stopped at the door and began to open the door.  
  
'Oh shit.' Kagome cursed to herself. She franticly looked around the room. She saw a bed with lots of pillows a fur blanket and curtains that could be lowered around it. She lowered the curtains and dove under the pillows and the large fur blanket. She did this just in time and the door swung open and she could hear raised voices. Male voices.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOST HER!" said the first voice. "FIND HER NOW OR ILL HAVE YOUR HEAD! AND I DON'T WANT TO BE DISTURBED UNLESS YOU HAVE FOUND HER! GOT IT! NOW GO!" after that Kagome heard the door slam and a pair of feet running away, then more footsteps coming toward her. Edging her way toward the wall she felt the wait on the bed change.  
  
'Great' she thought to her self 'now he's on the bed! How am I supposed to get out of here now?!' She tried to slow her breathing. So he wouldn't know she was there. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga lay on his bed thinking. 'Dammit I can't believe I lost her. I. wait a minute!' He smelled the air. 'That's her I would know that sent anywhere. But where is it coming from? It's in here I know.' He strained his hearing and smelled the air again. He herd the soft intake of breath and the exhale. He also heard a small heart beat. (Remember he's a Demon.) 'She's in my bed!' slowly he sat up and looked at the pile of pillows. It didn't surprise him to see the blanket rising and falling with everyone of her breath. 'So she found her way here. This should be an interesting first meeting.' Slowly he reached over and took one of the pillows of her, then another and another and another. Now the fur blanket only covered her. He pretended to move all the pillows to where his head was and took up the fur blanket over his body. He was under it and he scooted over closer to her. He could feel her shudder as he moved closer. Slowly he slipped his arms around the unsuspecting girl.  
  
Kagome jumped and was about to scream but he covered her mouth with one of his hands. The other went around her waist. She was fighting to get free from his grasp but he just held on tighter to her waist. She was scared! She was laying in who knows whose bed and they had an arm around her. She had no clue weather this was a demon or a human. And judging by the room he was in and the way he was ordering the others around he had to be important. She felt the tears start to run down her face. What was she going to do?  
  
Kouga too could feel and he could smell the tears that were streaming down her face. "Shhh please don't cry." He whispered softly in her ear. "I won't hurt you. You don't have to be frightened. Do you understand?" Kagome nodded her head slightly. "Good now I am going to take my hand off your mouth, are you still going to scream?" Kagome shook her head no. He let go of her mouth and put his second hand around her waist. Kagome was still crying. "Shhh come on now stop the tears. My name is Kouga I am the lord of the Northern lands and think you would be a lovely mate."  
  
Kagome looked at the wall. She couldn't even see his face but she knew what he was saying was true. "Why would a great leader of one of the lands chose a common thief who is probably wanted dead in the Eastern lands for looking at the lord to be his mate?" Kagome still cried on as he turned her to face him.  
  
"Because I Kouga was taken in by your beauty." He smiled at the sobbing girl.  
  
"Then why did you kidnap me from my home?! I want to go back, I don't want to be your mate. So please let me go!"  
  
He lightly kissed her on the lips. Kagome tried to scoot away from the man's grasp. But he held her firm in place. He broke the kiss and looked at her. "Sorry but weather or not you want to you are staying here. All you need is to be broken. And besides that why would you want to go back to that tree in the woods you called a home. That is not a home. This is where you are going to live, here with me. So there is no use resisting me." He leaned in and gave Kagome another kiss. But this time she pushed him off and got up. She ran over to the door and swung it open and ran out the door and down the hall. Kouga was not pleased. 'That's ok he thought. I like a chase.' With that Kouga smirked got up and walked out of the room.  
  
Kagome ran down the hall toward the purple room. Everything went in a blur but she still found her room. She ran over to the door pulled it open and ran inside. She shut and locked it behind her. Panting she lay back on the door and slid down it till she sat on the floor. "How am I going to get out of here!" she shouted at herself in frustration.  
  
"That's simple! You're not going to get out of here." A voice sounded out from behind her. She turned and saw the one person she didn't want to see. " For you there is no escape. I will not allow you to nor will my servants. You see they know I want you and they give me what I want. Or they die. So they will do as I please. And that means keeping you here. By the way what is your name." He asked her for the first time. He had not even bothered to ask it before he stole her second kiss she ever received from a boy.  
  
"Kagome my name is Kagome." she told him quietly.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome what?"  
  
"Just Kagome that's all you need to know." 'That's all I know!' she thought to herself.  
  
"Fine, Fine but I don't think that Kagome sounds very royal. Maybe I shall change it! Yes that will do, but what to name you. Hmmm maybe Lela, or Yuri. No, no! I know Kako! Now that's a fine name Kako it is." He nodded rather pleased with himself.  
  
Kagome blood was about to boil. He could keep her here all he want but he was not going to change the name her parents that both died gave her! That was too much for her! "NO!" she screamed in his face. "MY NAME WILL NOT BE LELA OR YURI OR KAKO! IT'S KAGOME KA-GO-ME! NOTHING MORE NOTHING LESS I AM QUITE FOND OF KAGOME! KA-GO-ME!" she finished and looked him in the eyes. Practically growling at him.  
  
Kouga was shocked and amused at the same time. "Oh we are a delinquent aren't we. Fierce and strong, Yet sweet and beautiful! You do surprise me. That's one thing I like about you. And there your smell." As he said this he moved closer to her till she was backed up against the wall. He pulled her hands above her head and gave her yet another kiss. She tried to push him away again but this time he had a hold of her wrists. And they were held over her head.  
  
'Damn' she thought to herself. It felt as though her wrists were about to brake dew to the amount of pressure put on them. It took all her will not to scream out in pain. But even if she did no one would hear due to the great demon lords lips pressed to hers. She squirmed under his grasp trying to get free. But she was clearly not going anywhere.  
  
Kouga broke the kiss and looked at the sad girl. "Sorry but this is for your own good." He whispered softly, nipping at her ear. He slowly raised his hands and hit her at the crook of the neck causing her knees to buckle and for her to pass out. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke feeling groggy. 'What happened?' She asked herself. Then the  
memories of the events earlier that day passed before her eyes. She  
looked around the room she was in. It wasn't the lavender room she was in  
earlier. It was Kouga's room! She was lying on the large bed under the  
fur blanket. The curtains draped around the bed were drawn so she could  
look around. Her first thought was 'ESCAPE!' she ran over to the door and  
tried to open it but it seemed to be locked. "You ASS WHOLE!" She cursed  
to an imaginary person through the door. She screamed and banged on the  
door hoping by some miracle some one would let her out. "DAMMIT, DAMMIT,  
DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT LET ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!" She  
screamed one more time then gave up sobbing on the floor.  
She then heard a noise. It was a...a giggle? She looked around and found  
the spot where it came from. There was another door. She ran over to it  
and surprisingly it open. She felt her hope soar as she entered a room  
that wasn't Kouga's bedroom. She looked around and saw everything was  
dark. She very much wished there was a torch to light. As if on cue  
torches lit a passageway. She followed the long passageway. It came out  
into a large room. And in the room was 6 hot springs all built in. she  
went around and touched one of them lightly on top. The water was just  
right. She looked around to see that there were no other doors then the  
one she just came through and a few closets. There were also boulders  
that separated the 6 springs.  
She figured that because she was stuck in the two rooms that she might as  
well just bathe. Not think about anything but the beautiful spring. She  
slowly slipped off her nightgown and slinked into the spring. She looked  
around for soap but there was none to be found. "Dammit I knew I should  
have looked for soap before I got in." Kagome heard a swift movement from  
behind and turned to see a little Kitsune demon walk up head bowed and  
soap in hand. He ran to the side of the spring and laid down soap and a  
towel then took off behind a boulder and giggling like mad.  
  
"Wait." Kagome called to him. She saw the little boy's head peek from beside the boulder and look at her. She looked back at him and called, "Please come here I won't hurt you. Please come here I really need some one to talk to." Then the little boy came back out with his head bent down afraid to look at her.  
  
"What do you need milady?" The boy asked looking down at the floor still. "Just ask and you shall receive. And I apologize for being seen in your sight milady. If I only knew you were to come and bathe today I would have had your stuff laid out already. Please don't tell the Lord to punish me! Please don't tell him. He will feed me to the wolves this time for sure that he will! Please, Please don't tell him milady!" the boy was now on the floor tears spilling down his little chubby face.  
  
"SHHH don't cry I wouldn't turn you in to that heartless ass. Why would I? I hate him. And what did you do to deserve being 'fed to the wolves'?!" she said patting the young boy on the head.  
  
"B-But how c-can you hate him?" The young demon asked. "HHH He is your mate, or will be soon! You should love him. Shouldn't you?"  
  
"Yeah I probably should but no I don't. I don't really wanna be here either. I just wanna go back to the forest." Kagome said with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Then why are you still here. You should go home if you wish." He asked looking up a little.  
  
"I can't. He, he just won't let me. He locks me on the room and I found my way here." She told the little boy as he finally sat up and looked Kagome in the face.  
  
"THAT'S NOT RIGHT! IT'S AGAINST DEMON LAW! ESPECIALLY BECAUSE YOU ARE HUMAN! No offence or anything there is nothing wrong with being human it's just the fact that demons can kill humans with a flick of a wrist and they can force women to do ANYTHING! And that means even rape. Not saying the lord would do anything like that but the guards and all them can get really drunk." The boy finished and looked at Kagome. "Oh my name is Shippo milady."  
  
"Hello Shippo my name is Kagome. Why are you working here and where are your parents? Do they work here too?" she asked Shippo.  
  
"Well my parents they, they died. They were murdered by demons. And the lord took me in as a servant in the bathhouse. So I work here with one other person. Her name is Rin. We live- hold on someone's coming. OH NO! It's the lord! He'll be looking for you and if he catches me talking to you I'm dead! I have to go he will be here any minute!" Shippo said in a panic stricken voice.  
  
"Wait Shippo please hide me! I don't wanna go back with him. I just wanna go home please."  
  
"Okay Kagome follow me." Shippo ran behind a boulder and jumped into a pool. He popped his head out of the water and said, "Follow me and hurry!"  
  
Kagome followed Shippo under the water and through a tunnel until they were under the boulder. Under there was a small room there were two hay piles that they slept on and a few rice cakes in the corner. When Kagome saw the rice cakes her stomach gave a lurch and Kagome realized how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten anything for three days at the least. She looked the other way and sat down by the wall and put her head down on her knees.  
  
"Kagome are you ok? You don't look too well." Shippo asked, concerned for his new friend.  
  
"Yeah I'm just a little hungry. I haven't eaten in like 3 days." She informed Shippo.  
  
"Would you like one of our rice cakes? It's not much but it's food." Shippo gestured to the food on the floor.  
  
"No Shippo I can't take your food. I'm sure you don't get much being a servant to Kouga."  
  
Just then the water rippled and from the opening in the bottom of Shipppo's cave stepped a little girl. She wore a checkered yellow and white Kimono. And her hair was in one little pony on the side of her head and the rest of her black hair fell to her shoulders. At first she didn't see Kagome and just started talking to Shippo like everything was fine.  
  
"SHIPPO! Where what have you been doing! You were to come to the kitchen and help me wash dishes. Remember Huh, Huh, Huh?? They are not mad because I finished all your work for you. Yep, yep, yep! That's because I is a good girl and I always do my work. And next time I am the only one there I won't do your work! Nope, Nope, No- who are you?" The girl asked just noticing Kagome sitting in the corner.  
  
Kagome looked at her and then to Shippo. Shippo shrugged and nodded. Kagome looked at Rin. "My name is Kagome." She said and looked down.  
  
Rin backed up with her eyes widened and a scared look on her face. "You are Lord Kouga's mate! What are you doing here? Should not you be with milord?" Rin looked at her then to the rice cakes. " Do...You want some?" Rin asked fiddling with her kimono and refusing to make eye contact. Rin held the plate above her head. "Please take them." She said then handed them to her.  
  
Kagome looked at the little girl and pushed the plate down. She smiled at the little girl and held her hands down taking the plate from her and setting it on the table. "I have not come here to steal your food, I have come to hide from ' Milord' as you call him."  
  
Rin looked at her then to Shippo. " Why have you brought her here? You know what the penalty will be." Rin walked over to Shippo and smacked him. "You STUPID!" she yelled at him. Kagome looked at Rin and noticed tears lining her eyes and the sad look on her face. Kagome stared at her for a moment and watched as she fell to the floor wiping the tears away to no avail.  
  
Kagome touched her back to try and comfort her but she hunched up and pulled away. "Please milady go back to your room. Don't mention us to milord."  
  
Kagome not wanting to make the little girl cry anymore nodded. "Ok I will. But next time I come in the bath don't be afraid to say hello when I'm alone." Kagome turned and got back into the water and swam out. Finding the bathing supplies she decided to wash then she would sleep here on the floor instead of going back to that room. she leaned back and relaxed for the first time in days.  
  
Kouga was very PISSED. Kagome had been missing all day. So he decided to go relax in the spring.  
  
'That damn girl. I can't get her out of my head. Dammit!' Kouga thought as he reached the door. Slowly he opened the door and the sent of Kagome filled his senses. 'Hmm so she's been here has she? Well I should just go say hi!' he said with a wolfish grin. He walked into the spring stripped down and walked into the water. As he entered he saw her on the other side of the spring looking peaceful and almost asleep. Slowly he swam over to her not making a sound not disturbing her at all. When he was right behind her he wrapped his arms around her waste causing her to scream.  
  
"Shhh it's just me." Kouga said nipping at her neck lightly. "I have really needed to talk to you and now will be a good time." Kagome wiggled uncomfortably under his grasp, which made him hold tighter around her waste. "OK I think you're quite beautiful as you know. I will make a deal. If you will pretend to be willing for the meeting of the lords next week, I will let you stay in your own quarters, I will even let you explore the castle and its surrounding grounds. But no matter what you will stay. But if you pretend to be willing at the ball I will give you more space." Kouga nipped at her ear and whispered "How bout it huh? What do you say my beauty Kagome?"  
  
Kagome took a moment to think this though. Even though he could be a BIG pervert she felt good to be held close to someone. "Ok" she barely even whispered.  
  
"What was that?" Kouga asked. A smirk played across his lips.  
  
"I said OK! Now if you would let me go I would like to go back to my room for dinner."  
  
Kouga let Kagome go and she walked over to the side of the spring to get out. When she reached for her towel and stood Kouga called to her. "Kagome remember willing. And I will have my servants bring up some proper cloths and other things for you to use. Oh and Kagome try to relax. Think of it as home."  
  
Wow I finally updated! Yay me! Well hope you liked it!  
  
Madwren 


	3. The last Dance of the Demon Lords

HAHA I updated again! Don't you love me?! (But I bet you will hate me!)  
  
I own a little Fifer doll named William, a Ron plushy, a Model F and Sweet Heart fife but not Inuyasha! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Choices  
  
Chapter 3 The final dance of the Demons (it don't have much to do with the chappie I think but I liked the name)  
  
Kagome had been exploring the castle for the past week. The meeting of the lords was to be held tonight. She was soooooooooo excited she just couldn't wait but she was also nervous. She had spent most of the day in her room and then she went to talk to Shippo and Rin. They had become really close friends. But when Kagome got to the spring she was surprised the see they weren't there. She shrugged it off and went to relax in the spring. Her stomach was flopping around inside she was nervous about tonight. She had to pretend she liked Kouga all night and maybe the next morning, because some of them would be staying for a few days. 'Dammit all I hate being here. I mean I've had my space for the past week like he said but I just don't wanna be here. Hmm.' She was now leaning back on the rocks bordering the hot spring. "Awwwwwwwwww this feels soooooooooo good." She said aloud now closing her eyes as she went into the middle of the spring and floated on her back. Relaxing like there was no tomorrow. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga knew where she was. He was the one who told Shippo and Rin they were to work in the kitchen today. Walking into the spring he saw her floating on her back. 'Perfect' he thought.  
  
Slowly he slipped into the spring and walked to where she was. Slipping his hands around her slowly he put one hand around her waste and one around her mouth. He felt her jump and her heart started to race.  
  
"Hello Kagome." he said slowly releasing her mouth so she could speak. " It's been awhile. Hasn't it? I've missed you. Do u realize how hard it is not to touch you be near you or anything!"  
  
"Well too bad! You better get used to it!" she said trying to move his arms from around her. But they clung on tighter.  
  
"Well Kagome I came to talk to you about tonight. You know how I told you the guests may stay longer. Well it seems some of them will stay for a week. Mainly the lords of the higher lands. That means 2 other lords will be here. Lord of the west, Sesshoumaru and lord of the East, Inuyasha. They will be staying here all week so you will have to put the act on for a week. That means you will be sleeping in my room and eating next to me and so on." "Wait a minute sleeping in your room! That was never in the agreement! I demand to be able to sleep in my own room!" She said trying to wriggle from his grasp.  
  
"Stop squirming wench! Or do you want me to make you my mate here and now!?" That made Kagome stop moving right away. "That's better. Now you WILL stay in my room all week and you will be willing." With a final nip he let Kagome go. "Now please go to you room and get ready." Kagome got up blushing because Kouga could see her and went to her room. ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to that damn wolfs ball. Remind me why am I going again?" Inuyasha said as he sulked in his carriage ride to Kougas.  
  
"Because Lord Inuyasha we must congratulate him on finding a mate. And celebrate the fact that all three of the kingdoms will be united. Then maybe we can sort out the southern lands. You know that. Those land are full of wild demons and humans that need to be put under control!" said Sango one of lord Inuyasha's most trusted friends and bodyguard.  
  
"Besides Inuyasha this will be a good chance for you to check out the other lady demons!" Miroku his other Friend/bodyguard said.  
  
"I am not choosing a mate from the ball. All those nasty women always throw themselves at me. Demon, human, and Half demon alike!" He answered his perverted friend as Kouga's Castle came into view. "This is gonna suck." :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kagome was almost ready. She had on a white outter Kimono with cherry blossems all over the top and an inner layer was a pale pink to match her Obi. Her hair was held in a tight bun on the top of her head. Her eyes had a light pink shading and her lips a dark red color. She looked at her reflection in the mirorr. And she gasped. "Is that me? No way I look almost royal!" she said to her self sticking a hand on the mirorr.  
  
"My lady it is time to go down stairs." A servent by her door said.  
  
"Ok I think I can face them now." She said going to the door and heading to the stairs to the main hall. 'Just breath Kagome just breath.' She thought to herself as she go to the door and a man inside introuduced her as she walked down the grand stair case. All eyes turned toward her as she desended to the hall. Koga met her at the bottem takeing her hand and kissing it lightly.  
  
"Are you ready Kagome?" He whispered into her ear. She simply nodded as he led her to a long table with food and drinks. He sat her next to him in an empty seat. On her left was Kouga. Then sefated on her right was a Man with long silver hair and a cressent moon on his forehead. She didn't look at him long. He kinda scared her. Slowly he turned to look at her. He looked deep into her eyes like he could read her very soul with his pearceing golden gaze. She couldn't read his face. It was blank. Then after a breif moment he looked back to Koga.  
  
Across from Kagome was another man with silver hair. He looked fimiler. Suddenly it hit her that was Lord Inuyasha. He was the one she looked upon the day before she arrived here. Quickly she looked down before he looked over to see her.  
  
Kouga then stood up to make a statement. "Now that we are all here. I would just like to say a few things. First off I would like to say how honered I am to have Lord Sesshoumaru of the West and Lord Inuyasha of the East here for the week. And second off I would like to introuduce my mate to be Kagome." he then paused and took her hand and pulled her to feet. He placed his arms around her waste and placed a soft kiss on her cheak. Kagome was pretending to like it and she kissed him back. She looked at all the faces at the table and smile.  
  
"Hello everyone." They all claped and took their seats and Kouga rose once again. "Now with out further adue let the ball begian." With that Kagome and Kouga sat down and began to eat and make conversation with the other demon lords and their mates. ########################################################################  
  
She seems so fimiler, this soon to be mate of Kouga. Her face and her smell. That intoxacating smell. I know I have smelt her before! I just have to think where it was! I know it.it's the sent of the women who looked at me! That grubby little theif. I can't believe Kouga chose her! A human at that! But cleaned up she doesn't look soo bad. but no matter what that smell, her smell it calls to me. It tells me to claim her, have her for my own. But I can't. I must let Kouga have her if our kingdoms are to be united. Man this blows. I find someone I want and they're promised to someone else someone unworthy! I must have her I will have her no matter what! She will be mine. Inuyasha pondered all of this as he watched her dance with Kouga. Smileing and evening giggling when he talked to her. He makes me sick. I wish I could just kill him and take her here and now.  
  
GODS what am I thinking! I don't even know her and yet she seems so fimiler. I don't know much about her, but she is Brave for looking at me and is beautiful and has a beautiful sent. I want her. She will be mine. Mine and mine alone forever.  
  
^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~  
  
I can't belive a demon lord like I Lord Sesshoumaru am so taken by a female human wench. I can smell her and she smells good soooooo good! I want to taste her as well but I can't. She is with that sorry excuse for a demon Kouga. I can't see how she is putting up with that wimpy wolf. He is just a big baby. There she goes again laughing at one of his jokes. Her laugh is music to my ears and her smile is beautiful as is she. I want her. I want her as a mate now, and forever. I want her badly. She will be mine. My toy! My lover! My Mate! FOREVER! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kouga held Kagome A LOT colser then the dance required. He had both hands around her waste, and his face was buired in her the crook of her neck. Of corse the other demons were doing the same with their mates. But she isn't your mate yet BAKA! Kouga mentaly slapped him self. You must take her soon. For if you don't someone else will. You can't ignore that all the demon lords are looking at her. They can smell shes in her heat state. Go on Kouga you can have her. Shes just waiting to be bitten. Yes I will have her. She will be mine. FOREVER! !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!  
  
Kagome had broken away for Kouga and walked over and stood by the door to the intrence hall. That's when she felt a little hand tug at her pants. She looked down into the eyes of Shippo.  
  
"Lady Kagome?"  
  
"HI Shippo what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the Hot spring?"  
  
"But Rin and I wanna know if you'll come and play with us out in the garden?"  
  
"Really? I'd love too! This ball it BORING! I"ll meet you out there. I gotta say bye to Kouga."  
  
"OK!" then the little kitsune ran off to find Rin.  
  
Kagome walked out over the dance floor to where Kouga was sitting. And tapped him on the shoulder. "Umm Kouga can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure Kagome." Kouga took Kagomes hand and walked to a corner so they could talk. "What do you need to talk about?"  
  
"Is it ok I mean if I well go freshen up? You know powder my nose?"  
  
Kouga looked shocked. "That's it? Sure go right ahead. But don't be too long or I'll have to come and find you."  
  
"OK Thanks bye Kouga." then Kagome did something none of them expected. She kissed him on the cheak. The she ran out leaving a shocked Kouga.  
  
'SHE KISSED ME ALL ON HER OWN!!!' He thought to himself.  
  
Kagome was still shocked but made her way to the garden anyway. -______________________________________________________________________-  
  
Inuyasha who heard Kagome's conversation with Shippo decided to follow her out to the gardens. When he got there the sight that met him was breath takeing. It was Kagome she was playing tag with Shippo and Rin. He thought that she would make a great mother to HIS pups. That's right his pups not Kougas. He watched as she pretended to not find Shippo and she gave him a chance to run. But in the end her caught him. She tackled him and was tickleing him. Then Rin snuck up behind both of them and jumped into the middle of the game. Now Kagome was tickleing them both. When the kid were finally tired the went inside, but Kagome didn't. She stood by a large oak in the middle of the garden, sighing to herself.  
  
Kagome looked out over the garden. It was beautiful! She felt alittle dazed and tired. Suddenly she felt two well muscled arms slip around her. Thinking it was Kouga she closed her eyes and leaned into the embrace. He placed his face in the crook of her neck and inhailed deeply.  
  
"You know you scared me!" shes scolded him."Kouga how many times have I told you to stop sneeking up on people."  
  
"Well it's too bad I'm not Kouga or I would have remembered!" A husky UNKOUGA like voice said.  
  
Kagome froze and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. "Wh-Who are you?" she said, not dareing to turn around.  
  
"Oh so soon to forget you disgraceful little Human." He whispered into her ears.  
  
Kagome froze. No it couldn't be, is it? Slowly she began to turn only to be stopped by him tighting his hold on her. Kagome not moving closed her eyes. "What do you want?"  
  
"Some respect, and maybe a little bit of you!" he said holding her tighter then ever inhaling her sent. "You know I bet there is not one Lord or even servant at that ball that doesn't want to throw you down and mate with you!"  
  
Kagome didn't move. She didn't want to be taken by Lord Inuyasha, Lord Kouga or any other man here. She just wanted to go back to her tree. That's where her home. Tears began to form in her eyes, afraid of what this demon might do to her. She knew that demons could be force full.  
  
Inuyasha smelled she was afraid. He couldn't understand why. Then he noticed that his arms were still firmly wrapped around her. Letting her go slightly, he whispered into her ear. "Please don't cry! I'm sorry if I frightened you. It just hard for me to keep under control with a beautiful woman in heat that hasn't been mated with is right here beside me." The slightest shade of pink tainted his cheeks as he said this, but because she was turned around in his arms Kagome missed it.  
  
Kagome blushed scarlet from both anger and embarrassment. "Then would you mind letting me up. I won't run."  
  
"Promise." He Breathed.  
  
"Promise." She said as he let her up. "Umm my lord Inuyasha?" she said shifting her gaze downward. "Wh-What is Heat?"  
  
"It's a time every month when all women will let off a very strong sent that drives males mad." Inuyasha explained slowly. He had never thought he would be explaining what heat was to a FEMALE! But she was human. But gorgeous, brave, had a fiery temper, and very mature. He liked her. He would have to get to know her better. And then take her as his. Getting up slowly he spoke to her again. "I must go but be sure will see you again." With that he took off leaving a very shocked and confused Kagome.  
  
Slowly Kagome sank to the grass covered earth, with her back to a tree. Bring her knees to her chest, she curled into a small a ball as she could muster and cried. She didn't like this she needed help. She needed out. There were too many people here, too many DEMONS that wanted her. But she just wanted to leave. Or curl up and die. With that last thought she closed her eyes and fell into the land of dreams. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Madwren: Well what do you think. Kouga: Its great I get MY woman Inuyasha: She's not yours she's mine Sesshoumaru: don't I get a say?! Naraku: Kukuku no she WILL be mine I swear! Madwren, Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru: *punch the shit out of Naraku till he passes out* Madwren: Don't worry who ever Kagome Will fall in love with I will make sure it is NOT him! *Bows* Well Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. AN: Important vital to continuation of s...

Hey quick question! Do you actually like chappie 3. I want your opinion on weather I should repost chappie 3 or just keep on writing from there! I dunno do you like where I was going or what? Well PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME! I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP! Review and thanks always!  
  
Madwren 


End file.
